Please be with me again
by Kyoko Aoki
Summary: 5 years have passed since naru and lin left japan. But now he came back together with his parents and lin. As they arrived everyone is already patiently waiting for them to arrive but mai his assistant is no where to be found. Madoka had informed him that mai had been missing for 5 years and no one can find her anywhere. Will they find mai again? Or will they be too late?
1. Please be with me again info

Title: Please Be with me again

Author: Kyoko Aoki

Anime: Ghost Hunt

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Mysteries/Shounen-ai(between yasu and OC)

Additional Characters:

~ Kitamura Keichi – Someone who will be helping the SPR to find mai. He is the younger brother of the very first client of the SPR. Also he is an old friend of yasuhara in his middle school but transfer due to some reasons.

~Miyazawa Misaki – A girl that keep on flirting naru even though she knows that he is already engage to masako. She is suppose to be a good sister to mai but it turn out to be that she is so jealous about the things that mai keep on getting despite her being an adopted daughter of the family. When she got to know that naru had feelings for mai, she started acting harsh towards her. Knowing that her father will be siding her.

~Many more additional character will be added…

Summary:

5 years have passed since naru and lin left japan. But now he came back together with his parents and lin. As they arrived everyone is already patiently waiting for them to arrive but mai his assistant is no where to be found. Madoka had informed him that mai had been missing for 5 years and no one can find her anywhere. Will they find mai again? Or will they be too late?

Table of Content:

Chapter I : "Coming Back"

Chapter II: "A monster wondering around"

Chapter III: " A monster wondering around part 2"

Chapter III (part 2): "The History"


	2. Chapter 1: Coming Back

_This will be my very first Ghost Hunt fanfiction. I really hope you like it. Sorry if there are some grammatical errors since I stop writing fanfiction for 2 years and this story is like my comeback story. I'm still working to improve my grammar so that there will no more errors. ~Kyoko Aoki :)_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own the ghost hunt_

* * *

_Chapter1: Coming Back_

Naru's P.O.V.

It's been 5 years since the last time I step foot at this country and now I'm back to reopened the SPR office. Together with Lin and his wife madoka and my parents who insisted in coming with us also the SPR team that I formed during my stay here at japan. Currently we're waiting for Lin to pick us up here at the airport since he came in this country with his wife ahead of us. Madoka is the one who handle the SPR in the last 5 years and she also decided to live here in japan to be able to handle the office and apparently she married Lin 3 years ago and now they have their own son named Yuki Lin, he is also my godson. Lin just arrived to pick us up and my parents were so excited to see the SPR office and the team since madoka informed everyone that I will be arriving today and reopening the office. But she also informed me that mai can't be found. 5 years have pass and yet she hasn't been found, I'm really starting to worry. Even though I think I don't have the right to worry about her anymore since I'm already engage to hara-san. Soon enough we reach the office and as soon as I enter, yuki run unto me to ask me to carry him. But since I don't want to show these people my soft side yet, I just look at lin signalling him to do it.

"Naru-bou, it's been 5 years since we last saw you…so how are you" said takigawa-san as soon as I took my sit and the same for my parents who are currently taking to hara-san.

"as you can see I'm fine and nothing much change" I answered back. Madoka handed us a cup of tea but just before I take a sip I remember mai's tea.

"Madoka, you haven't heard anything yet about mai?" I asked. But as soon as I asked madoka about her everyone face became bloomy.

"you see boss…mai-chan can't be found anywhere anymore, we even contacted her teacher and her friends but they just gave us only one answer and that is they don't know" answered yasuhara

"noll, I asked the landlady of her apartment and she said ' mai left the apartment 5 years ago, she said that she will be going somewhere' that's what she said and also she said that she saw mai leaving with a bunch of man wearing black suit" said madoka while carrying yuki.

"Madoka, isn't it having a bunch of man wearing black suit means those are body guards?" asked mother, It's the first time my mother join a conversation involving mai.

" well…in some cases yes, but how in the world mai get those bodyguard? Since she's not that rich?" asked father, and now even him is joining the conversation, I'm beginning to feel uneasy here.

"it's true that mai-chan is not rich but maybe those men are someone else bodyguards" said takigawa.

"Uhmn…if you may allow me to say something, is it ok?" asked yasuhara while raising his hand a bit.

"go ahead" I said or more likely commanded.

"well…apparently I'm investigating mai's disappearance and I think I found an answer but still I haven't found her yet" he said

" then share it to us shounen" said takigawa while I just nodded

"well...since mai became an orphan at an early age she has to be under an orphanage and that orphanage is not that really far from shibuya, I found that orphanage and I was able to asked about mai."

"what is it?"

"well…the owner of the orphanage said that mai-chan has been adopted by someone who became interested to adopt her since she is still 16, also he said that the one who pick-up mai is different from the one who really adopt her, they will be taking care mai and go somewhere, they left japan 2 days before you leave boss, that is why we can't find her because she's no where to be found here in japan"

"did the owner tell you the names of the ones who adopted mai?"

"well…sadly not since he said that they are not giving out such an important information to anyone and seems to me that the one who adopted mai wouldn't want to let anyone know about them adopting mai"

"so how in the world will be able to search for mai?" asked matsuzuki-san

"well…maybe waiting for her return will do" said yasuhara

" did you manage to ask when she will be back?"

"The owner said that may be they will be back by next month since it's the death anniversary of mai's father, and every year they are staying here for the whole month of it"

" yasuhara, I want you to find where her parent's tomb is"

" noll, why are you focusing on this girl?" asked mother

"son, I know that you love her but you are now engage and to mention it your fiancé is right here" said father

"I might be engage but not on my own will and mai didn't show up the day me and lin are going back to England that is why a big help such as mai can't be a big lost now and another thing father, I'm not in love to that idiot" I said but it is a lie…I love mai with my whole heart and soul.

"if you say so but the way you act for the past few years when you came to England is rather different to the way you always use to be"

"it's done and now can I now asked everyone that while taking care of any cases that will come please do continue searching for mai"

"Naru-bou…maybe you should at least focus more to masako since she is your fiancé" said takigawa-san while giving his son to matsuzuki-san.

"takigawa-san's right, shibuya-san…you can leave the search for mai to all of us and I know that lin-san will help us, right" said john

"that's right" answered lin

"*sign* I need to focus to my work…." I said while going directly to my office. I wonder where mai is, where did that idiot go? It angers me more thinking that I let her go. Why is this happening to me.

~TO BE CONTINUE


	3. Chapter 2: A monster wondering around

_here's the second chapter! I really hope that you will like my story despite my grammatical errors. still working about it._

_anyways ENJOY reading Please be with me again_

_~kyoko aoki_

_DISCLAIMER!: I don't own the story of ghost hunt_

* * *

_CHAPTER II: "A Monster wondering around"_

Bou-san's P. O. V.

It's been a month and naru-bou had been rejecting cases for the pass few days. But a week after he came back he did accept three cases and was solved so easily since two of those were just a simple poltergeist done by the youngsters. But the last one was a bit too much for all of us.

*_FLASHBACK*_

Just a week ago, a woman maybe in her 30's came with a young boy who is 7 years old, to the office. Since mai isn't around, yasuhara became the temporary assistant of naru-bou.

"OH! Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research, may I help you?" said shounen. Apparently all of us are here except for ayako. My wife is currently taking care of our son in her mother's house since my mother-in-law wanted to see her grandson so badly.

"yes, may I talk to mr. shibuya?" said the woman wearing a casual clothes, her hair is long and purely black the and dark blue eyes. While the boy has a brown hair and his eyes were the same color as the woman.

"that would be me, introduce yourself and state your case" said naru while yasu is guiding the client to her seat.

"My name is Naomi Satori and this is my son Satori Keichi, you see…a month ago…the boss of my husband lend us an old house, it's been unused for almost 6 years, I don't practically know the history of that house but since we were in need at that time we just accept it. But a week after, strange noise had began"

"what kind of noise?" asked yasu

"hmnn…a lot…but screaming, child crying, woman screaming for help and an evil laugh"

"is that all?" asked naru-bou

"actually no, 2 days after that writings in the wall began to appear and object moving and banging of doors, we also hear heavy footstep on night and the next day we would found a scratch by a wolf or a monster…please do help us…I can't take it anymore…please before they get my child…*sob*sob*" plead the woman who is now crying. Masako go over to her to comfort her, now she's doing the part of mai in comforting the clients but she isn't like mai to demand naru-bou to accept the case, she's just comforting the client.

"very well, we'll accept the case, please ready one room with a lot of outlet if possible as our base and 3 rooms for us to sleep to and we'll arrive tomorrow by 9 am just leave the other details to my assistant and yasuhara –san contact everyone, bou-san can ayako go?"

"thank you very much for accepting" said satori-san while bowing

"I think not, I'll just call her now to ask if she want to go with us" I said. I grab my phone and start dialling ayako's number.

*PHONE CONVERSATION*

"hello" said ayako

"Ayako…is everything fine ther?"

"oh! Housho, well…yes, shinta is very happy to see his grandma"

"that's good…anyway naru-bou just accept a case are you joining?"

"hmnn…maybe not since tomorrow I promise mother that we will bring shinta out"

"so you're going out tomorrow without me huh?"

"hehehe yup!"

"anyway, it's fine just enjoy…this case may be a little bit dangerous"

"really? Oh hosho be sure to be careful even though you're a monk!"

"I know…I'm not like mai who is a danger magnet"

"you may not be mai but still you said that case is a little bit dangerous that is why you all need to be careful! Is that clear! MR. TAKIGAWA!" shouted ayako from the other line. I heard shinta cry from the other line

"I understand Mrs. Takigawa that is why you don't need to shout and make our son cry, for goodness sake" I said

"then that's good"

"I'll just inform naru-bou that you won't be going"

"ok, I love you, bye…"

"I love you too, bye" I said as I press the end call button.

*END OF PHONECALL CONVERSATION*

I immediately go to where yasu and the client is. I notice the boy staring at me that is why I decide to talk to him for a while.

"hey, how old are you?" I asked

"7…"

"I see…so in your young age you already experience this kind of thing huh…"

"I'm not afraid of ghost but I'm afraid of monsters…"

"what do you mean?"

"you see…I can see ghost at the house but every morning I wake up there is blood in my wall saying 'soon…I'll come and get you' I think it's the monster who wrote it"

"don't worry we'll find out if it's really a monster that wants to get you"

"are you going to keep the monster away from me oji-san?"

"yup! I'll do my best to protect you that is why you need to be strong ok?"

"OK!" said the kid more cheerfully.

"Thank you for cheering him up, he's been like that for days that is why I decided to bring him along"

Said the mother

"oh…it's nothing, I'm used to kids anyways not to mention I have a son of my own that is why I'm used to handle kids attitude"

"I see…then we'll be going now"

"ok! Thank you very much, we'll see you tomorrow Mrs. Satori" said yasuhara. After that she left and all of us are wondering where will this case will go. Since it's the boss who decided to accept it and it's abit weird since he doesn't really like handling this kind of case and to add that nobody persuaded him to accept it, not even masako or his mother. Since we all need to pack for the case, all of started to go home except for yasuhara and naru-bou's parents and lin. Yasu will be finishing his job and some paperwork given by the boss while naru's parents will be leave together with naru-bou. Since Madoka and lin are married madoka will be the one who will pack their clothes. Well I need to go home now to pack my things and since ayako informed me that she and shinta will be home by night that's why I have a lot of time to pack my things.

*THE NEXT DAY…*

Yasuhara's P.O.V.

We arrive at the client's house at exactly 9 am and Mrs. Satori welcome us whole heartedly. I saw a young man when we are being tour by mrs. Satori, maybe it's just my imagination but when mrs. Satori introduce us to her family it's clear enough that it's not my imagination.

"I want to introduce you all to the member of my family, This man is my husband his name is Satori Ryou" it's the man sitting at the middle of the sofa, he seems to have a very calm face and to add that he looks like a good father to his son.

"And this one is my little brother, his name is…" just before she continue.

"KITAMURA KEICHI-KUN!" I suddenly shouted his name out from no where.

"oh my…you know each other?"

"well…kinda…it's been a while yasuhara…" said keichi. Keichi is a model in a local magazine and a friend of mine during my first year at middle school. He has black hair and dark blue eyes just like mrs. Satori but he's tall like a basketball player, not to mention that he's also smart and an athletic.

"shounen…"

"ah! Yeah, he's a friend of mine during my first year at middle school but he has to move all of a sudden that is why wasn't there when during the case in our school."

"that would be because my sister got married that we have to move and I need to transfer, never thought that we will meet again YASU-HARA O-SA-MU" he said while going in front of me and touch my face.

"I see…still a sadist as ever huh"

"yup! But that would be your fault anyway please do your best to solve this case and I definitely want to hang out with you" he whisper to ears. To tell the truth the two of us are childhood friends, we go to the same school, and when his mother died I was beside him. I cried and he's so angry of his father who is having an affair with another woman and doesn't seem to care about the death of his wife. A year later, we've been hanging out a lot, we sometimes join our classmate to meet girls from other school, it was just like that we're partners in crime. But months later, we discover that something was wrong with the two of us. Keichi's been avoiding me a lot while I'm helping the student council, I felt a bit of lonely. After that his sister came to ask me about him, that's when I decided to follow him one time and to my shock I discover that he became a gay, he walk inside the gay bar and when he came out he's with a good looking guy. They kiss and then leave, I didn't follow him anymore but with this I definitely ruined our friendship since I told him the next day that I saw him and he suddenly punch me for following him. He confess to me the reason of why he had became like that.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"Keichi…why? What happen to you?" I asked after he punch me

"I never wanted to be like this…I feel so disgusting at first but…it was the only way for me to forget about you! I can't take it anymore that is why…" he said

"what do you mean to forget about me?

"I…can't take it anymore osumu….it hurts a lot about…so please…just"

"no…tell me what is it…were friends right? You can tell me anything" I notice the change of his facial expression as I said those things. His face looks so sad and I can see that he was hurt about it.

"yeah…right…were just friends and nothing more that is why I don't have to say those things to you…you don't have to know anything about it…just mind your own business"

"keichi! Please I will accept it, at least share your pain that you're going through right now, please…"

"are you still going to accept it if I told you that I'm in love to you! Now! Tell me! Are you gonna accept my feelings for you?!" he shouted at me really loud but I can see tears starting to fall from his eyes. I was so shock of what he had just told me and also his sudden mood swing. I realize that I really hurt him now and what I can only do is to accept it since I don't want to hurt him any further instead I want to help him.

"what if I tell you that I will accept it, are you going to be happy?" I said smiling towards him

"what did you say?"

" keichi…I like you and I can't stand seeing you this sad and if the cause of this sadness is me that I will also be the one to make you happy"

"Osumu…if you only pitying then just ignore it…your just going to hurt me more…"

"no…I want to be by your side…I can learn to love you more…just let me be by your side…until you find the right person that will be able to replace me…but now just let me…I don't want to lose you…" I said as I hug him tightly, begging him. To my surprise he hug me too and started to cry more.

"thank you…osumu…thank you"

'just promise me that you won't be going to that bar anymore and you won't be meeting any man from that bar"

"don't worry all the man that I met there are just friends who are kind enough to talk to me and lead me home"

"still…you must promise…"

"ok, I promise but in exchange…starting tomorrow we'll start hanging out and date and going home together" he said happily

"were always going home together"

"that's not what I mean! What I mean is that we can at least walk side by side and hold hand…" he said shyly as I can see the embarrassment in his face.

"_prrft!_ I see...I get it now…hahahaha…I never knew that your this cute when your embarrass"

"DON'T LAUGH! It's not funny you know!"

"I know, can we now go home? It's nearly time for the school to close"

"yeah of course! Let's go!" he said happily.

*_End of Flashback*_

It's so funny remembering those moments with him, I wonder if he already found his special someone, I hope I did since base from his expression his very happy except that his current house is being hunted. Currently the big boss is reviewing the details that were given by keichi and mr. Satori. Some sounds of crying are being heard from the room of keichi but it doesn't stop there since writing in the wall were being seen there and keichi said that it happens every night that is why he sometimes don't go home and sleep somewhere, that somewhere really bother me, I wonder where that somewhere is. I'm on my way to the base when suddenly keichi came out from his room, his eyes were filled with fear like he saw a ghost or something.

"keichi? What's wrong?" I asked

"OSUMU!" He suddenly hug me tight and that's when I notice his whole body is trembling.

"Wha-what's wrong? Your trembling…"

"my…my room…they are now filled with blood…"

"why don't we go to the base so that you can explain it in front of my boss" I said as I help him walk since he is still trembling. As soon as we reach the base, Naru is already giving assignment to all of them.

"Yasuhara your late!" he said

"Sorry…by the way something happen in keichi's room"

"alright, please sit and start explaining, bou-san I want you to call his sister" naru ordered bou-san while I lead keichi to the sofa and get him some tea to calm him down.

"you see…after we finish your interview with all of us…I head straight to my room to sleep for a bit…" keichi started explaining that when I realize that it's been 1 ½ hour pass after that interview. I gave keichi his tea as well as the tea of big boss, I sit beside keichi and hold his hand to show him my support.

"I fell asleep…but…I had a dream that someone is trying to kill me…inside of my room…"

"keichi…"

"osumu…it's my first time encountering this kind of this…"

"who is trying to kill you?" asked naru. Bou-san arrived with keichi's sister

"keichi! What happen? Are you alright?" asked mrs. Satori

"sis' I think I'm fine…" still depress

"please continue your explanation" demanded naru

"I think a monster is trying to kill me…he even said that I can't escape anymore…"

"A monster?" wondered bou-san

"yes, it was like a human from a far but…when it's already near you..you can see it's red eyes…its arms were just like a wolves with long nails…" he describe it as me and lin take down notes of the descriptions he was giving.

"in your dream…what did he do to you?"

"he…hold my face really tight with his right hand while his left hand started to hold my chest…I can feel his nails…it was just like a dagger or as sharp as a dagger…"

"wait! Are you saying that his nails were like a dagger that will be a tool to kill you?" asked bou-san

"yes, he was about to hit my chest as if he was aiming to my heart when I manage to wake up but when I wake up…blood were all over my room…my whole room were filled with blood…except my things…but my bed is included…"he begin to tremble again and I began to comfort him again.

"keichi…everything going to be alright…" I said

"I hope so osumu…he…hurt me after all"

"what do you mean?"

"here…" he show me a freshly wound in chest that were still bleeding.

"KEICHI! Your bleading!" I shouted as was about to run to get a first aid kit but keichi stop me and his sister was the one who run to get the kit.

"my bed is also filled with blood…and those blood…I think it's mine…" he said

"Keichi…" I move to his side as he buried his face in my shoulder.

"yasuhara-san, I want you to start investigating and search more information about this house and it's history" naru ordered.

"I wil…but naru…will you allow keichi to go with me since his not safe here" I said

"yes, you can but you will start tomorrow while madoka…I want you to meet ayako and ask her to make some protected charms" said naru while facing madoka-san

"Ok!"

"then I'll call ayako and ask her to make those charms now so that when madoka meet her, she will just give you those charms" said bou-san

"thank you!" said madoka-san to bou-san

"very well, now I want everyone to rest and tomorrow we have a lot of things to do" ordered naru while everyone were about to walk out of the base.

"Wait! Big boss…where will keichi sleep and even if he were with one of us, he's not safe"

I said

"then…john…can you give something to him as a protection?" asked naru while john just nodded and get something from his bag, I think it's a necklace or more likely a rosary then he head towards keichi.

"this is a rosary that I will give to you keichi-san and this one will be for you yasuhara-kun, it's a necklace with a cross" he handed it over to the two of us. I started to wonder why did he gave it to me but I think it was for my protection also.

"I want you to hold it and close you eyes" we just follow what john told us to do while he started to do some prayer and I heard him say some words in a different language.

"you may now open you eyes" he said. As we open our eyes, john bless us with a holy water.

"now the two of you are bonded while we are in this case those necklace will protect you even in your dreams that is why never take it away from your side even when you going to bath always wear it"  
"thank you john" I said. Now all of them are leaving while naru, lin, me and keichi were the only ones left inside the base. I started to search the history of the house with the use of the net while keichi is just sitting beside me. He just watch what I'm doing and not saying anything at all. Naru and lin were discussing something about the case. Now I started to feel that this case will be one of the worst case we handle and now mai-chan is not with us. It will be troublesome if someone had gone missing, no one will be able to predict where he/she is. I really hope that this case will end smoothly and quickly as possible.

~to be continue…

* * *

the next chapter will be posted by next week. please do look forward to it :)


	4. Chapter 3:A Monster part 2

_Hi! I'm really sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter...I'm still hoping that you will continue reading it... :) Also thank you very much for those who made my story Please be with me again as your favorite and all...THANK YOU VERY MUCH!_

_AbsoluteMangaqueen just wait for a little bit more and mai will be back again_

_animeloverfull and PrincesaTaniyamaSakura thank you for reviewing and I will do my best to update more_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ghost Hunt!_

* * *

**Chapter III: _"A Monster wondering around part 2"_**

Yasuhara's P.O.V.

Currently I'm walking down the street going to the nearest library with keichi. Since naru allowed me to tag keichi along with me to get some information about the history of the house. And it became a big help to me since keichi knows the nearest library in their area. The only problem is the awkward silence that we have right now, that is why I just decided to break the silence.

"so…keichi did you already found someone you love?" I asked

"well…I did have a lot of partners but all of them are just one sided and some of them end up to be just friends after we broke up" he answered

"I see…"

"why did you ask anyway…It's kind of unusual for you to ask such thing right now yasu…" since he keep on calling me osumu that I'm not really used to it, I told him to just call me yasu just like the way everybody calls me.

"well…it was just out of curiosity"

"to tell the truth one of my past partner is a member of a yakuza but…he is very gentle like he is not a son of a yakuza leader…our relationship last for year and I think that's the longest but right now were just friends and we still keep in touch with one another"

"do you…love him…?" it's kind of a taboo question for me to ask.

"you know what…he give me the happiness that I'm looking for and he did introduce me to his younger sister who is so beautiful but unfortunately she's just an adopted one…his sister also asked me the same question you just asked and the answer is yes, I do but…something is not right in our relationship that I just can't explain then she asked if I have a first love or her brother is my first love"

"what did you say?"

"I told her the truth…that you are my first love and not his brother…well I didn't mention your name but I'm pretty sure that she get the meaning of what I said to her"

"did she say something else?"

"yes, and that's the realization that hit me and the reason that I break off with her brother although it's not her fault to make me realize it and her brother accepted our break off"

"what did she say?"

"she said 'no matter what kind of things you do just to forget your true love it will always come back to you and make you realize that first love never dies' that what she told me and now I see it's real" he suddenly stop walking and face me.

"what do you mean?" I wondered.

"yasu…your my first love and my only love even though you just love me as a friend, it's fine as long as you came back to me"

"keichi…" I instantly became speechless now.

"yasu…even just a friend will be fine by now…just let me have another chance to have a communication with you…I really miss you"

" *sigh* fine…but for now we really need to go to the library and search about the history of that house so that you will no longer be haunted by it" I said as we continue to walked until we reach the nearest library and started researching.

Normal P.O.V

Meanwhile at the base of SPR, bou-san is currently on the phone talking to his wife and a little kind of arguing can be heard. While naru is beside lin observing the finding of last night's video and just about to give each member their task when his phone suddenly rang. He want to ignore it but when he saw the name of the caller which is his father that is why he just answered it.

*Phone Conversation*

"ah! Noll!" said martin on the other line

"father…do you need something?" answered naru

"how is your case over there? Is it going smoothly?"

"father…we just barely started yesterday that why I can't easily answer your question now"

"I see…"

"father is there something you want to tell me?"

"well…yes…but your still busy in your case now, me and your mother will just handle it that's why don't bother yourself about it anymore"

"is it another paranormal case?"

"yes, but since your busy there, me and your mother will just handle it and there is another thing I want to tell you"

"what is it?"

"you see there is another case that needs to be investigated but since all of a sudden a lot of cases had been coming, I decided to schedule it after your case"

"you mean…"

"after you case, the client of that case will be coming over to your office for interview, I hope that you will accept it"

"for how many months does the paranormal activity had been happening there?"

"well…base from the information that had been given to me, the occurrences had been happening for 3 months by now and that the sister of the client said to be fallen into a deep sleep upon arriving a week after here in japan, his sister fell into a deep slumber for over 2 weeks then wake up like nothing happen, that's all the information that was given to me"

" I see, I'll just look over it by the time we finish our case over here"

"alright, thank you son, be careful there, bye"

"bye father" said naru as he hang up the phone while lin just look at him as if wanting to know what that phone call is all about.

"Naru-bou, is that you father who just called you? What did he say? I kinda heard or rather we all heard that another case will be taken after this one?" asked bou-san

"that right but we still have to focus in our current case and that case will just wait until were finish here" answered naru

Naru's P.O.V.

I never thought that we will be having another case after this and it came from my parents that I know I can't easily refuse it. Now finding mai will have to wait for another time maybe after that case or maybe I will just asked madoka or yasuhara to continue looking for her since all of us will still be busy taking care of this case and the next one. I didn't notice that I'm staring outside until I heard yasuhara came in with keichi-san who was behind him panting.

"HAI! We're back!" shouted yasuhara

"shounen! You don't have to shout you know and why is keichi panting?" complained bou-san who also asked the question that I want to say

"I'm just tired since this man(pointing his finger to yasuhara) at first suddenly stop in the middle of the street that I think he was thinking of something then out of the blue he run so fast that I really need to catch up that is why I also run but when we arrive here I'm shock that I'm the only one who is panting" explained keichi who just calmed down.

"well, it's expected that you will be panting after all you run until you reach you limit just to catch up with me and I just run normally" said yasuhara

"Eh? You call that normal? Your so fast that I need to run more faster than my normal speed"

"Yup! That normal to me" said yasuhara with a big smile on his face. And base on the facial expression of keichi, he is really amused of yasuhara.

"I assume that since keichi-san mention that you were thinking a while ago before you run towards here, you are analyzing something related to our case or rather about the information you got" I said

"well…that reminds me…yup! It's related to our case and here are the information that we got from the library and we also interview some people who live here for so long" he handed me a pile of paper that I presume information about this house.

"very well…I'll just study about it while bou-san and john go take around the house and if you sense something do what you needed to do if you know it's dangerous while you two (pertaining to yasu and keichi) can rest now while I'm reading this" I'm pertaining to the pile of paper that yasu just gave me. First I must finish this case as fast as I can so that our search for mai will at least have a progress.

**~ to be continue…**

* * *

Thanks! for reading this chapter!

sorry it's kinda short but the history will be posted at the same time that why please do look forward to the next chapter...Don't forget to leave a review! :)


	5. chapter 3 (part 2): The History

_This is the part 2 of chapter 3 which contains the history of their case...I really hope that you would like it..._

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT!_

* * *

**Chapter III (part 2): The History**

Bou-san's P.O.V.

Me and john just finish looking around the whole house and nothing seems to be wrong that is why we are not heading back to the base. But just before we reach the base or rather before we enter the base we suddenly heard a scream coming from the living room that is why we run to the said room to check on what is happening. By the time we reach the living room the son of satori-san is already lying on the floor and some unknown spirits are standing around him while the parents of the boy standing on the other side of the room. Satori-san is crying while looking at her son, I decided to do the mantra and while I'm on it the rest of the gang arrive.

"RYOUSUKE!" shouted keichi who just arrived. As I recite the mantra, we all heard a loud scream coming from the spirits as I that seems like they were in hurt but one of them spoke.

"I will absolutely get the kid! And you can't stop me! HAHAHAHA!" said the spirit then it disappear.

"seems like that spirit is had an interest to kids around his age" I said as I look at naru-bou who is now thinking. While lin is checking the condition of the kid.

"How's he?" asked yasuhara

"please say that my son is ok" said the still crying mother and while the concerned father is at her back.

"He is fine, he just past out but he needs to rest some more" answered lin

"Lin, do you think this spirit is dangerous?" asked naru-bou

"no, I think he is being manipulated but I can't be sure for now" answered lin while walking to naru

"what do you mean being manipulated?"

"a while ago, one of my shiki reported to me that someone is manipulating and also trapping all of the spirits here in this house but…"

"But…?" I asked

"the manipulator is a man and he is not an ordinary spirit like the one we just saw…he is rather an akuma or a powerful shiki who don't have a master or it can also be a monster"

"so we're dealing with no ordinary ghost or rather with an earth entity?"

"can be"

"naru-bou, you want me to contact ayako? Maybe she can help" I asked

"no need, seems to me that the information that yasuhara and keichi-san a while ago have the answer on to what we are really dealing here, satori-san to be safe please follow us to the base since as I can see here our base is a lot more safer right now" said naru-bou before leaving the room with lin.

"I understand" answed satori-san. We head towards the base with the satori family, ryousuke is still sleeping but being carried by his father while keichi is walking silently with yasuhara by his side. By the time we enter, I wanted to sit immediately but masako(yes, masako is there since she's naru's fiancé, I wasn't able to mention it but the whole gang is there except for ayako and of course mai) stop me with a glare as if she's saying 'the family must be the one to sit not you' that is why I didn't even attempt to do it. Mr. satori place his son in the sofa so that it can still rest while he and his wife will be sitting on the space that wasn't occupied by the boy which is enough for the two of them while lin is in monitor and naru sitting beside the sofa and the rest of us just find a chair for us to seat but masako is beside naru. I really wish that mai is here but I think we just have to wait. Madoka is not here since she is going to meet with ayako today to get the charms that naru requested from her.

"yasuhara-san I want you to explain everything that you discover on your investigation or more likely research" said naru while holding a pile of papers

"wait naru-bou, I thought you already read about it?" I asked

"yes, I did"

"then why are you asking shounen to explain it?"

"because I assumed that yasuhara will be adding more details about it" he said and when I look at yasu he just nod signalling that he really do have something to add up.

"big boss is right bou-san that's why it's fine by me and also I'm used to it anyway" said yasuhara with a big smile while getting the pile of paper from naru-bou.

"very well, you may begin now" command naru.

"alright, there are 4 families who live here before the satori family and the very first family who lived here is the ogata family who originally came from Kyoto and from what I heard is that family is one of the family of omnyuji but decided to live here in Tokyo"

"on what year is that?" asked naru-bou

"that will be during the last year of the "tokugawa" period which is 1868" answered keichi

"I see…proceed then"

"The ogata family is the one who requested to build this house but the house looks like this before it became like this ( he show us a picture of the old house) and they're only four of them who lived here. The Mr. and Mrs. Ogata and their 2 sons but during their stay here they did not experience anything unusual. After 3 years their oldest son decided to continue the tradition of the family to be an omnyuji that is why he go back to Kyoto but a year after that the youngest son died because of a car accident."

"but when we asked some elders here who are staying here for so long, they said that the youngest son was murdered inside the house by some murderer who escape prison a week before the youngest died. His parents want to believe that but they don't have any evident since their son was found lying on the street already swimming from its own blood" said keichi

"didn't they even asked for the body to undergo autopsy?" I asked

"bou-san during that time autopsy is not yet being done or rather nobody has discover it yet" said lin while still typing on his laptop while i saw naru-bou sigh and the rest just laugh.

"ah! My bad…I giggle…shounen proceed to your story" I asked out of embarrassment

"hai, after that incident a month later the oldest asked his parents to just go back to Kyoto ans live ther with him and that is what they did leaving Tokyo and this house. Then after 5 years the next family arrive here and they are the Nakai family. The family has 3 kids the boys are identical twins while the youngest is a girl. The age of the twins are 16 years old while the little girl is just 10 years old…well at first notice unusual happen but 2 years after they are hearing a child crying every night at the garden. They thought it's nothing but when they check it, no one is there that is why it scared them a little bit. A week after writings on the wall stated to show up"

"what does it says?" asked madoka who just arrived. And that really shock us all but she just smile and hand over the charms to naru then she go to lin.

"well it says ' I will get your child and you can't stop me' that what it says. The mother became alarm about it but the father didn't even bother. After 3 days their little girl disappear and that when the father became alarm about it that they even quarrel. When they reported it to the police, the police didn't believe but they did an investigation all around the house. On that day they found the body of the little girl leaning on the tree but unfortunately she's already dead and on top of her body is a not that says 'see, I told you that I will get your child and I succeeded, now I'm giving her back to you but only the body while her spirits is now mine' and that day the twins became so angry of their father but still forgive him since they can't do anything about it, being angry to him now will not bring back their little sister. A month later the family decided to transfer to Okinawa." Continued yasu.

" let me continue the other two and just add up anything but right now just rest for a while and catch up your breath" said keichi while touching the shoulder of yasu

"ok, thank you keichi" answered yasu

"alright the house had been abandon for almost 10 years after that incident. Almost all the residents who live near it became so afraid of coming closer to it that is why they avoided it. But a year later a one family became so interested about the history of the house that is why to make it more like nothing to be afraid of, they asked a priest to bless it yearly. They just buy the house and kinda make it a rest house but no one live there for a while. Oh! The name of that family is the Nishida family who originally lives in states and rarely comes home here in japan. Based on the research that we conducted while ago, it seems that they use house after 20 years. But only the eldest son named Nishida shingo came home to live here since he is studying in one of the university here in japan. The eldest son live here together with some maids and his very own butler. I think since they have decided that the house will be bless yearly that is why no activity happened or it was just because no children is currently living there. The son live there for almost 3 years but one day when he invited his schoolmates to celebrate the birthday of his best friend, one by one they disappear."

"disappear? All of them?" asked john.

"no, only three disappear and that includes the son of nishida and two of his classmates" said yasuhara

"only 3 huh…but what happen after that?" I asked

" well….after that day the parents of his classmates became so worried but a month later one of them show up but she can no longer walk. The parents of the shingo-kun became so worried since they haven't got any news about the disappearance of their son that is why they have decide to go here at japan but they only them go since they heard about the disappearance of a child and died they didn't include their other children. After 2 years of disappearance of shingo and his classmate, the search team and both parents give up but a month later the two of them were found and both of them are fluting in the pool. The butler was the one who found them and rush them immediately to the hospital, shingo was rush to the ICU since he is barely breathing while the other one just have some injury all over his body and he have some broken arm. When the other one wake up, he immediately told everyone about the things that happen to them and he was looking for shingo…" but before continue, lin suddenly interrupted.

" may I asked, how did you manage to know all of that?" he asked, it's kind of shocking since lin never spoke when yasu is giving the details.

"well…it just happen that one of the elders that we asked is the youngest brother of that classmate of shingo-kun, well…he lives just one block away from here" said yasu.

"you now proceed…" said naru-bou

"ah..yes…when he asked to see shingo, they just lead him to them room of shingo and when they got there he touch the hand of shingo and said some few things like 'shingo please don't give up…he will win if you died' after that everyone in that room witness the awakening of shingo that gave Mr. and Mrs. Nishida happiness not until shingo spoke and he said… ' rick…too bad he won already…I lose the bet and this is goodbye…I want you to live happily forever and just don't forget about me…I will give up everything for you even if it's my own life that why don't ever go back to that house…I-lo-ve-you…' that the last words of shingo. After that he died while his classmate rick who explained that the two of them had been lover for almost 2 years and he also explain about the bet that shingo is talking about. Well…I think he mostly told everything about to his younger brother since they are really close…he said ' that bet is all about life and death which means one must one and the other one must live…me and shingo had gone through a lot of difficulties and we also saw some children there…they are so said being in there but they can't do a thing other than to obey that monster…he hurt miya until she can no longer walk and that is why shingo made the bet…that he must return miya alive to her parent while he will stay and I just didn't agree that only he will stay that is why I also offer myself to stay and that's when he agree…miya was return and he begin torturing us. He knows that we love each other that is why he always show to us what he is going to do each of us. I can't barely go on that time when shingo made another bet…I think that when he said that you can take me on a challenge on to wether or not I will live or not but please let rick go on his life…free us and watch who will wake up first and the first to wake up will live while the other one will just say goodbye and you can take his soul with you…unfortunately he was the one who wake up first and since he didn't really know if wether or not shingo is already awake not until he saw him' that the last thing he said to us" said keichi

"not quite…he also include that after the death of his brother went to a faraway place and had a family but his wife died after giving birth to their son. He came back to his family and left his son then he go back to the house that had been abandon for 5 years, he goes back in there after a week later he was found dead in the pool lifeless…the police said that it's suicide but when they found a writing on the wall they just ignore it…the writing says ' you may say that it's suicide but right now I died to the place where the soul of my love is, that's why I'm happy being in here…do not let anyone live here anymore especially a family that has children' and that's the last statement " said yasu

"are they the last family who live here before the boss of satori-san?" asked naru

"nope! The 4th family who lived here is the Kurosawa family…well….the only difference is that there is no paranormal activity that occurred the whole years that they stay here…our conclusion is that they are both old and the house was a gift that was given to them by their only son who became so successful and just gave this house as a thank you gift for everything that they have done to him" started keichi

"they both stay here until their last breath and after that the house was sold to the Ueda family which is the family of satori-san's boss and since then this house had been pass down to the eldest son of the family but not even once it had been used" finished yasu while putting all the papers down to the table.

The history of this house is too much for us, luckily that ayako is not with us cause if she's part of this case it's also the same as risking the life of my son. Now the only ones that are possible be taken by that monster is the son of mr. and mrs. Satori, keichi, yasu, masako, john and also our very own naru (yes, john and naru are included since they are still young. And the monster of that hunts this house is getting the souls of the young children and teenager up to they're 20's). This will be a little problem for us, now I'm really hoping that mai is with us.

**~to be continue**

* * *

_This is the end of chapter 3...**Chapter 4 coming up next...one more chapter and mai will be back...kyaaa...can't wait to post it...Please leave a review! THANK YOU!**_


	6. Chapter 4: Another Mai

Hi! I'm very sorry that it took me so long to update...I'm just kinda busy in school since I just transfer...so...I hope that you will enjoy this chapter...I know that it's kinda long...but we are getting closer to Mai...sorry about the wrong grammars...

DISCLAIMER! I don't own ghost hunt!

* * *

Chapter IV: "Another Mai"

Yasuhara's P.O.V.

After we explain the history of the house to everyone, keichi just look at me. Ryousuke wake up and now currently hugging his mother. While everyone else became so quiet that made me wonder if they were worried, scared(maybe not…after all the things that we have gone through) or thinking of a ways on how to deal with this thing or monster.

"thank you for explaining everything, now that all of us have heard about the history of this house, I want everyone to be alert and if ever you know something on how to deal with this thing better tell me" said big boss who break the ice.

"Well…it's unfortunate that mai-chan isn't here with us to give a clue or something of what we are really dealing here" I said while letting out a sigh

"Shounen…you know that we can't do anything about it since we still haven't found jou-chan" said bou-san

"naru..how about you asked hara-san to perform a spiritually lending of body to some free spirit or to call the spirit of shingo-san so that we could talk to him" said lin-san, him suggesting now really made me shock but not only me but also bou-san and john.

"Uwah! Its my first time hearing lin suggest something about the case" said bou-san

"it's not like lin is not suggesting anything to our cases but for all your information almost all the things that we do are mostly suggested by lin but he only discuss it to me before I discuss it to all of you" said big boss

"really? Why is that we never heard any of it? Does everyone know about it?"

"this is also my first time hearing about it" said masako while covering her mouth with her kimono sleeves.

"Well…neither me and john have heard about it" I said

"See? Naru-bou…why keep such a secret?"

"it's expected that all of you doesn't know about it but Taniyama-san knows that is why she sometimes argue with naru everytime you arrive late" explain lin

"Hmnn…so jou-chan knows it but masako doesn't…that's nice.." with a teasing smile and voice in of bou that us laugh.

"Anyway…what lin suggested is a good idea to talk to shingo-san whom I know is still here in this house" said naru

"Hai Hai…since my jou-chan isn't here we will go to that plan" said bou-san who stand up

"Takigawa-san please do not always find mai here since she is the one who left the SPR 5 years ago that is why please do stop bringing her up now" said the very irritated masako who also stand up in front of bou-san.

"What?! Her dreams or vision were always useful when it comes to this kind of cases…so you can't blame me…also I miss her…"

"MA MA MA….please calm down you two…" said john the peacemaker

"Uhmnn….sorry to interrupt to both of you but can I ask something?" said keichi who is sitting beside me raising his hand as if he is a student who wants recite.

"You two sit down! So what is it that you are going to ask keichi-san?" asked big boss

"well...who is mai that all of you are talking about?" he asked with a very confuse look.

"Mai, is my former assistant who had gone missing for almost 5 years, we are currently looking for her, why do you asked?" answered big boss

"well...may I ask what is her surname?"

"Taniyama…Taniyama Mai, keichi do you know her?" I aksed.

"I see…Taniyama huh….no…but…"

"but…?"

"Yasu..do you remember what I told you a while ago when we are on our way to the library?"

"hmnn…yeah…what part of it, it's a bit too many?"

"The part when I told you about my former lover's sister…the one that belongs to the yakuza family"

"Hmnnn…Yeah…I kinda remember it…and what about it?"

"well…His sister's name is also mai…"

"Wait! Isn't she an adopted daughter?!" I shouted

"shounen…you don't have to shout we can all hear you two" said bou-san

"yes, she is"

"Keichi-san may I ask do you by chance have a picture of that mai?" asked big boss

"Well…unfortunately I don't have since we only meet once and after that me and her brother break up"

"I see…Yasuhara…I remember you telling me that you go to the orphanage again right?"

"Yup! It was almost 3 weeks ago…"

"did you find anything new?"

"well…the owner said that the family who adapted mai informed them 3 years ago that another adaptation process had been done for her since the brother of the one who adapt her agree to give mai or rather re-adapt mai to his younger brother who really likes mai and wanted her to be his daughter since he doesn't have any child" I said

"mai is being pass to huh…" said bou-san

"Maybe the mai that you know keichi is the same as the mai that we are looking for" I said

"maybe...since you just describe the same case as mai…"he said. I notice that masako is becoming irritated and kinda depress since all we talk about is mai.

"Can I asked the surname of that mai?" said big boss

"yeah…her surname is Sakai…the very well-known Sakai family"

"I know that family…and if I'm not mistaken they are almost the richest family in japan and they place 2nd as the richest family in the whole world" said satori-san

"but you can't be sure that sakai mai is the mai that you are looking for since as far as I know she is already engage to be married, that's what I heard from her brother whom I still have contact with, that is why she can't be the mai you are looking for" said keichi

"I hope not…" I said

"Huh? Why not?"

"well…it would be better if she is indeed engage" said masako

"Masako! I know that you don't like mai! But! She is like a sister to me and I know her feelings and as well as your jealousy that you feel towards her that is why you hate her so much! Be happy now! Since you don't need to be jealous of her since you are already engage to naru!" Shouted Bou-san. All of us are shock to what he just said while masako just can't believe that bou-san would actually shout at her and tell her all about the things that she doesn't want to hear.

"Stop it, bou-san…"said john  
"ARGH! What is it that makes you hate her?! She sees you as her friend or sister but you see her as you eternal rival"

"bou-san, stop…masako is already guilty…" I sad

"I'm not guilty at anything…but please can you all stop talking about her and just focus on this case" she said

"Masako is right, we must all focus now to our case instead of talking about mai" said big boss who walk towards his desk.

"naru-bou! We have or rather you have a choice to know if that mai is jou-chan…"

"that would take weeks since she isn't here in japan…or rather they rarely comes home here in japan except her brother who stays here entirely since he handles the family business also their older brother is also here since he handles the entire yakuza clan in the absence of their father"

"uwah! they are really yakuza huh…how the hell did you became the lover from that family…"

"IYAHH! I wish to not dig any of my past to all of you maybe only to yasu…hehehe…but I can assure you that I can at least asked him about his sister in some possible way I can ask him"

"This conversation is over that is why I would like you masako to prepare for the ceremony that you will perform later" Said big boss who really look kinda disappointed and sad. While masako is preparing for the ceremony all of us are just in the side waiting patiently for anything that might happen.

Naru's P.O.V.

Even though that I had been wanting to find mai as soon as possible but if the Mai that keichi-san knows is mai then i kinds don't want to meet her yet. Since I heard that she is already engage to someone else, it made me back out for a bit. And also just like her, I'm already engage to masako because of our parents. I just let it be even though mother knows the truth that I already love someone else and that is mai. Seems to me that madoka fill up mother some information about my stay here at japan.

"Naru…?" said masako who is looking at me with concern eyes.

"yes?" I replyed

"shall I begin?"

"yes, lin be sure to record the conversation" I said to lin who is now setting up the camera that will be used for recording.

"very well…please begin now masako"

"hai…*inhale…exhale* to the spirits of heaven that are guiding us…led me your power to heal the wounds of the spirits who have been hurt and can't move on…To the spirits of this house please hear my voice and free yourself from the one who binds you…lend us your power to help you move on…my body is free for you to occupy….please…rick-san or shingo-san…help us…" masako began and after saying those words she became silence that we assume that one of the spirits had already possess her, then she raise her head but it's no longer masako herself.

"who are you? Are you rick or shingo?" I began asking questions

"My name is…Hijirikawa Rick…"

"I see…"

"you must leave this place immediately…don't wait for him to take action that you will regret…you can no longer repeat the same agreement as shingo had done…he will no longer accept it…that is why you need to leave especially that child…he's in danger now…"he said as he was looking at satori-san's son with concern and sad eyes.

"but we need to do something about it…so that this house will be peaceful and that the spirits like you will be able to move on" said bou-san

"can you tell us…is he really a monster or just an evil spirit?" I asked

"well…you can call him a monster but physically he is not…his heart is already full of hatred and pain that lead him to do this kind of things…you can't exorcise him but instead the best thing is that you must know his identity and find his remains that had been buried somewhere and purify his spirits but that is only if he wants it to be done or not"

"wants it to be done or not?" said yasuhara

"yes, he is stubborn enough to continue hurting and getting the spirits of the poor young ones…"

"can you tell us his name?" I asked once more so that we can lead to who is behind this.

"a demon's name shall not be spoken even if by the spirit like me…he can make me suffer and also saying his name will also lead him to where you are…I believe that in this very room…there is someone powerful here and someone can hold a barrier this strong that he can't find the boy…only a good spirit can enter here right?"

"the barrier was made by my shiki…and they are also protecting all of us since majority of us here are young ones" said lin

"that's right…but since you want to free us all…find the oldest son of the very first family who live here…there under his favorite tree lies the truth that will lead you to the answer that you are looking for…that's all the information that I can share with you for now…but please you must take that child away from here but give him a certain protection that will keep him safe also he can track the ones that he wanted to have that is why if you can let one of your shiki if that is what you call it to protect that child since he is the one who is in the most dangerous situation now" he said

"then a protection and…lin's shiki will be fine to keep him safe?" asked bou-san

"you can stay at the house of my little brother…I believe that if you told him about me talking to you…he will welcome you openly but you must promise to place a protection all over the house…he is also looking for justice for my death and would certainly wanted to see me again…thank you…just be careful" with that he leave masako's body but didn't leave since masako spoke to him.

"Rick-san…when everything is already done…I would let you borrow my body again and then you can talk to your little brother again if that is what you want…thank you…" said masako then she look relieve and lean closer to me since she is very tired, I just let her be and lead her to the sofa for her to rest.

"Yasuhara…I want you and keichi to go to Kyoto and look for the house of ogata family and look for the oldest son of the ogata who live here…and look for the things that hijirikawa-san said a while ago…while john and lin…lead satori-san and his family to the house of hijirikawa-san's little brother and place a barrier and the protection that was given by ayako…yasuhara…lead them the way before you leave for Kyoto also bring some of those charms" I ordered them…

"Uhmnn…are we going to stay there for a long time? Cause if we are…we need some clothes for us to wear…we can't just bother them…" said mrs. Satori

"hmnn….lin, is madoka already outside?"

"yes, she's waiting at the gate…why?"

"ask her to come in and help her and mrs. Satori pack some of their cloths go with them bou-san and keichi-kun since I believe that you might took long before finding the place of the ogata family" I ordered

"thank you, shibuya-san…" said mrs. Satori who is now waiting for lin and madoka to enter the room and help them pack some clothes. Minutes later they arrive and that became a signal for mrs. Satori-san and keichi-kun to leave the room and start packing, yasuhara join them so that he can help keichi-kun in packing. Then an hour later they arrive to the base and waited for my signal for them to leave the house. If only finding a remain or someone who will be gone is the problem then mai is the only one we need and solve this and she is a big help in some ways.

"masako…can you tell if that demon or some evil spirit is around?"

"well…right now they are not active, maybe if the barrier is keep still then everything will be fine"

"then leave that to me" said lin

"very well…let us all lead them outside so that they can leave the house…lin be sure to protect them and leave 2 of your shiki's to protect them and place some more charms to the house…satori-san this is only for your safety but please don't leave the house and john will be staying with you so that we can be sure of your safety" I said to satori-san

"that's fine with us…thank you and please also take care of yourselves…" he said while bowing with gratitude for helping them.

"it is part of our job to keep our client safe, that is why please don't worry about it" said bou-san. After a while we are now outside the house and the ones who are supposed to leave are now walking away from the house. When they are now out of sight and seems that the spirits of the house didn't know that they left, we begin to walk again inside and just wait for lin tocome back.

"now I'm beginning to become confuse here….ARGH! knowing that mai is so close to us and yet we have a case after this one….i really miss her so much that I can't take it anymore that she's been missing for almost five years…" said bou-san while sitting on the sofa of the base.

"Takigawa-san please don't say such words now, especially that we are in the middle of a case that we are currently clueless about how to deal with it" said masako. I notice that she doesn't want to talk about mai since she knows about me having some kind of affection towards mai. I told her the truth after our engagement party in England

*flashback*

~ after the engagement party…at the room that my mother and father assign for us to talk.

"Oliver? Are you alright?" asked masako walking toward the sofa that I'm currently sitting.

"Its nothing…" I replied in a way that I don't burst all of my anger unto her.

"but you seems to be not happy to be engage to me?"

"do I have to explain it to you?"

"please…tell me why are you so cold towards me now…"

"then to tell you the truth…this whole engagement thing is just the doing of my parents, I don't really intent to get engage unless it is mai…"

"Mai? Taniyama mai?"

"yes, who else do you think the mai that I'm talking about"

"Why her?" she said, while i can see in her eyes the anger and jealousy that is feeling now.

" …I just realize it recently that…I love her…"

"y-you l-love ma-mai?"

"yes" I said confidently

"but…you didn't tell your parents about her….that you love her! Why do you have to accept this engagement!? You know that I'll be hurt knowing that you don't love me! That this is just an arrangement made by your parents!" she started shouting but I still remain calm since I know that it won't do any good if I also shout to her.

"my mother knows about it but my father already decided that I will be engage to you and also they wanted to see her so that they would know if she is fitted to be my wife…I tried to fight my feeling for her but it's no use since she's been missing just before lin and I leave japan…I can't do anything but to accept this engagement and it angers me that I can't be with the one that I love"

"oliver…I still want to continue this engagement…I want to prove to you that I'm much better than mai…I'll make you fall for me no matter what!"

"hara-san, you know it's no use since that mai is the one that I truly love and not you"

"no…I'm your fiancée now….and you can't change it…"

"then do as you want but I still won't give up on loving mai even if she is not by my side"

"then please do start calling me masako"

"alright…"I said as I get out of the room wanting to cool my head.

*end of flashback*

"Naru-bou…do you still want to find mai? If she is really Mai then knowing that she is being taken good care by that family who adopted her and on top of that she is now has a fiancé" said bou-san who didn't listen to masako who is stopping him from talking about mai.

"Maybe we'll just look for her after our next case since she seems to be not yet here in japan…looking for her can wait" I'm a liar, I know that I want to see her so badly but I'm hurt, knowing that she now belongs to somebody.

"Please do stop talking about mai right now…we need to focus solving the case" said masako

"Hai hai…" surrendered bou-san. Minutes later Lin arrived and by the time he arrive the lights suddenly turned off and screaming of help began to echo probably the whole house. Just after the screaming disappear and the lights are back, bloody writing are now all over the room and most probably the whole house. The writing says 'help us please!', 'free us!', 'we want to move on!', 'I want to go home!', almost all of them are pleading writing except for one that lin said not to read aloud. 'why did my brother have to do those to me? Please look for me! Ryouta-nii had been holding me! Please! I want to be at peace!' that what it said, now it gave us some additional information about this case. But maybe we can still wait for a while for the information that yasuhara and keichi-san will found.

Bou-san's P.O.V.

I didn't expect us to wait for 2 days before yasu called to tell us all the things that they had found but he will be sending a file that contents the whole explanation in this situation.

The files says that ' The oldest son of the ogata family which Natsu Ogata, has a friend name Ryouta nakajima, who is also part of an omnyouji family in Kyoto. But it seems that he is kind of obsess unto something that made them commit a crime or rather need a sacrifice. Natsu's little brother named ogata sei. Sei-kun didn't die because of an accident but it is more likely a murder since ryouta-kun wants sei to be the sacrifice that he wanted for the ceremony of calling the demon that he wants to have contract. But since natsu doesn't want that to happen he pleaded but was fooled by him since the day that sei-kun was found dead, he was nearby that is why he immediately get him inside the house and begin he ceremony since that nobody is home. He offer his own body and soul as a vessel then sei-kun's soul is just an additional offering. The reason behind this is because ryouta-kun had a son at his early age since that his girlfriend became pregnant with their son, but after a year their son died because of illness and also because his girlfriend left him and some of his friend begin to be away from him except natsu. He wants revenge so badly and also he wants his son back that is why he accept the contract he had with the demon and then to continue on getting young souls as a payment.'

That's all he stated but I know that during the phone call yasu add up a lot of things that are not included to that letter/file that he send. Since the face of naru-bou right now seems to be showing that this case will be done by tomorrow and we can finally rest even just for a while.

* * *

Thanks for reading...hope you enjoy it...chapter V is next...maybe you will now find out where Mai is...


	7. Chapter 5: Case Closed (part 1)

HI! chapter 5 is here! finally! another long chapter...I hope that the story will be good and I hope that you all enjoy reading the Please be with me again. I'm so sorry if some of my grammars are wrong. And I want to thank all of you for reading my story...I really hope you will like it.

animeloverfull I know it is kinda confusing in knowing who telling but to know it or rather to follow the flow is for you to read the start of the P.O.V. but in this chapter I adjust some convo. so that you won't be confuse.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own GHOST HUNT!

* * *

_CHAPTER V: "Case Closed" (part 1)_

_Naru's P.O.V._

_ After all the information that yasuhara send to us, it also made me realize only one thing can be done and that is to purify this monster along with all the spirits that were trap here, just like what yasuhara told us that the nakajima family suggested the same method. Yasuhars and keichi are on their way back here, they will be arriving tomorrow morning while I made lin inform satori-san about our plan. And also for us to get an approval from the boss of satori-san which is also the current owner of this house. Just like in the Urado case we will be suggesting on burning the whole house but before that I will be asking john to bless or purify the remains of that monster. Yasuhara inform me a while ago that they were able to get its remains since all the family member of it have already turn their back and never forgive for the sin that he committed. After that we will start packing all of the equipment's then start burning the whole house._

"_naru?" said masako who is currently sitting next to me._

"_what?" I asked._

"_will you stop searching for mai?" she asked. I wanted to shout to her the moment she said it but bou-san did it for me._

"_WHAT?! Masako! I know that you hate mai but! Mai is-" shouted bou-san_

"_bou-san…the one that I am talking right now is not you but naru…"_

"_even so! If this is about mai then I will definitely not keep quiet!"_

"_stop….both of you….masako…I will not stop searching for mai since I have said that she is an important member of my team and please bou-san will not shout so loud" I said_

"_naru….she might be an important member but she left all of us 5 years ago…isn't that clear that she doesn't want to remain here"_

"_we'll just discuss this another time…but to make it clear….I will not give up the search" I said as I stand up. Lin arrived and walk towards to inform that satori-san's boss will be arriving tomorrow, they will be talking to us with satori-san while his wife and son will still remain in the house of the hijirikawa._

"_very well…all we need to do now is rest and tomorrow we will be busy in ending this case" I said. After this case we will be discussing with another client, I already inform my father that I will speak to the client tomorrow afternoon._

_Yaushara's P.O.V. _

_ Me and keichi we're on our way back to Tokyo and now we are riding an overnight train that will just have 2 over stops before reaching Tokyo. We will be arriving at exactly early in the morning to the house of the client. Also…we were able to get the remains of that person easily than we expected._

_*Flashback*_

_We are standing in front of a big mansion that also have a big shrine beside it, as expected of an omnyuji family._

"_this must be the house" said keichi_

"_I think so…" I answed. We had gone to the ogata residence and said that the resident of the former omnyuji family which is the nakajima family is in this house._

"_maybe we should ask someone that we can talk to" said keichi_

"_yeah, your right" keichi ring the doorbell and then someone was able to answer._

"_yes, may I help you?" said a man who is kind of in his thirty's _

"_Uhmnn…I'm Yasuhara and this is Kitamura….we would like to talk to the owner of the house…if that is possible…" I said_

"_do you have any appointment?" he asked_

"_well…" said keichi who is kinda feeling down_

"_yes, we have…" I said_

"_we do?" _

"_yes, I forgot to mention it to you but while we are on the train on our way here, I already call both families to set an appointment that is why we do have an appointment" _

"_oohhh….I see…"_

"_very well…please follow me….You may call me Mori, I'm the young master's personal butler…the master is currently in the living room with him"_

"_hmnn….mori-san when did the Nakajima family quit being omnyuj?"_

"_well…on to what they have told me is that it's all in the past now that is why we as their servants must not dig it anymore"_

"_I see…" I said while we are entering the living room, we saw two men and 2 women beside them drinking tea as if they are having a tea party only that they are in the living room._

"_master…These two are the once you are expecting…" said mori-san_

"_Thank you mori…now get them some tea and cookies and you two please do sit down and make yourself comfortable" said a younger man whom I can tell is so handsome since he has black eyes and an indigo hair seems to me that he is in his twenty's while the other man is old his hair is already gray while he has the same eyes as the young one. The two ladies are different, I think the oldest is in her 40's she has a black hair but her eyes are dark chocolate. While the other one has a kinda blond and her eyes are blue._

" _UHmnn….sir…I'm Yasuhara and this is Kitamura we are from SPR" I said_

"_I see….may I ask what is SPR?" asked the older man_

"_well…SPR stands for Shibuya Psychic Research"_

"_Psychic huh….oh! I forgot to introduce ourselves…..My name is Nakajima Ryouji and that is my father Nakajima Shiroshi, while this lady by my side is my fiancé, her name is Mary and beside father is mother, her name is Nakajima Shouka" said Ryouji-san. Mori-san arrived with our tea and cookies._

"_so…what can I help you two?" asked Mr. Nakajima_

"_well…you see…may I ask if you recognize this house?" I asked as I show them pictures of the house of our current case. Old and new pictures are included in there._

"_well…I kinda…recognize it…I think it was when the time when my father show me a picture of one family omnyouji who is so close to our family…Hmnn…as far as I remember it was during the house blessing of this house"_

"_and that family is the ogata family right?"_

"_yeah…I think so…"_

"_uhmnn…if you don't mind…may I ask why or rather when did your family stop being an omnyouji?" asked keichi_

"_Keichi….that's way to direct!" I said to him_

"_what? We will eventually land into that question anyway…" he answer me back._

"_haixt…your impossible…"_

"_hehehe….give up? Anyway Mr. Nakajima?"_

"_To where did you hear about that?" asked Mr. Ryouji_

"_well…I research about it…" I said_

"_well…to tell you the truth is that our family didn't stop…rather than stop…it is only pass down to the heir of the family and can't be used outside…"_

"_so you mean…that your family is still an omyouji?"_

"_of course! An omnyouji family can't easily be change but the only thing is that it became forbidden because of some incident in the past so many years ago…"_

"_can you tell us about that incident?" I asked with a very serious facial expression._

"_wait a minute…why do you want to know? If you are writer or journalist then I will not tell you any further"_

"_no! we're not…I'm just a mere assistant of my boss in SPR and we solve paranormal problem…and since that I'm not a medium and can't protect myself…I became their researcher of the history or something like that related to the case that we are handling" _

"_and the case that they are currently handling is about that house that me and my sister's family are currently living and we are in danger that is why we need all the information of that house before it's too late…please do help us!" pleaded keichi_

"_You…"_

"_I don't want to die yet! I always had those dreams of me being murder…and as soon as I wake up…I'm always bleeding while my whole room are filled with blood…and I also don't want that monster get my sister's only son…That monster is trying to get ryousuke since he can't get me! Please! Help us! Please!" now keichi is shivering that made me go near to him and put my hands around his shoulder as a sign of comforting him._

"_very well…"_

"_Honey!" said Mrs. Nakajima_

"_honey…they are in danger and my family knows that this day will eventually come that is why they are always passing down that information to the heir of the family or even the whole family but I want you two to keep your word that those information won't leak out anywhere and that it won't even reach any publishing company…ok?"_

"_Hai! Please do have faith in us! If you want we can burn those information for you…"_

"_that will also do…then follow me at our library" he said. (Oh! Did I forgot to mention that the nakajima family is now a very successful in many business and their house are more likely be called as a mansion rather than a house.)We follow everyone while Ryouji-san guided his fiancé outside since she said that she is still not fully included to the family that forbids her to hear everything. She will be going home for now that is why ryouji-san see her out. While the rest of us are on our way to the library which is located at the second floor or I may say that at the very corner of the east side of the second floor. When we entered, I'm amazed on how big and how many books they have._

"_UWAAH! You have so many books sir" I said with an amaze look_

"_hahaha! Some of those where past down in every generation while some were newly added collection of mine" Said mr. nakajima_

"_also, it is not just my husband who likes to read but all of us in majority since we all have our different field of career" said mrs. Nakajima_

"_ooohhh….keichi…are you fine now?" I asked keichi who seems to be fine now since I notice that he isn't trembling anymore(I was holding his hand while we are walking)._

"_yeah…I feel much better now…thank you yasu…" he replied_

"_very well…follow me this way..." said mr. nakajima who entered a room inside the library. Inside that room were filled with old books and old scrolls that I believe they used hundred years ago. In the middle of the room is a long and short sofa which was divided by a long old table and another single sofa in one end of the table._

"_sit…while I get the things that we need"_

"_thank you…" I said as me and keichi sit on the long sofa._

"_I already ask my son to break some tea here after he see mary out, can I ask you something?" asked mrs. Nakajima_

"_yes, of course" I answered_

"_well…you see…when my son met mary…he also met someone whom I believe has a physic power…if I'm not mistaken her name is mari…are you somewhat familiar to her?" she asked_

"_mari? Unfortunately no ma'am…we don't know anybody who has a name of mari in our team"_

"_really? But from what I remember the other time that we invited mary and mari for a dinner she said that she was just an adopted daughter and originally a Japanese"_

"_hmnn….if you won't mind ma'am but do you remember her Japanese name?" asked keichi_

"_her Japanese name?...now that you mention it…I remember her giving her Japanese name…hmnnn…."  
"Mom…here's the tea and some more cookies that I get" said ryouji –san who just arrive carrying a tea set and some cookies._

"_Oh! Just in time ryouji…what is the Japanese name of mari…the friend of mary in Italy…you remember her right?"_

"_yeah…we also became friends…her japanese name is Sakai Mai, why do you asked mom" Asked ryouji-san who just sat beside his mom while Mr. nakajima came back holding a book and a scroll._

"_SAKAI MAI!?" shouted keichi_

"_oh?! I see that you fine now…since you can shout that loud already" said mr. nakajima who sit at the single sofa between the who sofas._

"_AH! I'm so sorry for suddenly shouting that loud…but are you sure that the girl named mari has a Japanese name of Sakai Mai?" asked keichi_

"_yeah…that's for sure since she was aware that I'm a Japanese…and the more shocking is that she knew that we are from the clan of omnyouij even though none of us said it to her" said ryouji-san _

"_OH! Are you talking about mai?...I believe she explain to us the reason why she knew about it" said mr. nakajima who place the book and the scroll on the table._

"_If you don't mind before we go to that…(I pointed to the book and scroll) can you tell us more about that mai…how did she know that you are from an omnyouji clan?" I asked_

"_well…mari has the what you called ESP, and if I'm not mistaken she had a vision of our past or mare likely the past of our family" started ryouji-san_

"_what do you mean?" asked keichi_

"_you see…after that dinner mary had to go somewhere while mari stay with us…that's the time she said that she knew we're from an omnyouji clan here in japan"_

"_hmnn….now that you mention the ESP…she might really be mai-chan" I said_

"_what do you mean? Are you looking for her?" asked mrs. Nakajima_

"_well…you see…I'm only a substitute assistant of the SPR since the other assistant that I'm substituting has been missing for almost 5 years…our boss ordered us to look for her since she is also an important member or our team"_

"_what is her name?" asked mr. nakajima_

"_Her name is Taniyama Mai…but during the time that I'm looking for her where abouts… the orphanage that was taking care of her when she was young said that she was adopted by someone else that is why it is expected that she will have different surname this time but we don't have a clue of what is it…then keichi mention to all of us yesterday that he know someone who has the name of mai but her surname is sakai"_

"_How did you met mari? Asked ryouji-san to keichi_

"_well…me and her brother are friends and she gave me a good tip in love while she was staying here in japan" answered keichi_

"_I see…"  
"Mai-chan also has an ESP and she always have those visions that helps us solve the case but since she is not around…we are completely clueless in this case"  
"I remember her telling me that ' one day someone from SPR will come and ask you a lot of question…please do not hesitate to answer or give what they want since it is for the sake of their lives' something like that…that is why I have been expecting this day will come, oh! She know about SPR…maybe she is really the mai that you are looking for"_

"_I hope so….Do you have any photos of her?" I asked_

"_I do have some…wait here and I will just get it in my room" said ryouji-san who stand up and leave the room to get those photos of that mai. I hope that it is really mai, I miss her so much and it's kinda lonely when she is not around" I said in my thoughts. When ryouji-san came back, he was carrying a small box that I believe full of pictures. _

"_well…this is where I place all the pictures that I have during my stay in Italy…" he said as he open the box and let almost all of us took some pictures._

"_wow…so you stay in Italy where you met your fiancé and that mai…by the way…aren't you having problem in calling them when they are together?" asked keichi_

"_no…why do you ask?"_

"_well…I just notice that their names were pretty close…Mary and Mari"_

"_not at all...I'm almost used in seeing and calling them by their names and also one reason why I became so close to mary is because of mari…there are times when me and mary will meet somewhere and go together to the hotel of mari" he said as he hand over a 3 pictures which contains a picture of him with 3 more people. The picture which has 4 people, they are arrange by the 2 guys on both sides while the two girls are between them._

"_I believe you recognise me and mary in the right side…" he said while pointing_

"_And this two…AH! Is this the mai that you are talking about….rather mari…" I said while pointing to the other girl on the picture._

"_yup! That's mari…and the man beside her is Jin who is also a Japanese but his English name is Miguel, his mother is a Japanese but his father is an American, he is the same as us who studies in Italy but as far as I know he had been staying in Italy for almost 3 years"_

"_what is his relationship to mari?" asked keichi_

"_Oh! He is one of the suitors of mari"_

"_ONE OF THE SUITORS!?" I shouted and made all of them shock due to me suddenly shouting._

"_Yasu….are you that shock that you need to shout so loud" said keichi who is covering his ears while mr. and mrs. Nakajima and also ryouji –san are kinda laughing._

" _ah! So-sorry…it's just that…I can't believe it…she really looks like the mai-chan that I know and that mai-chan…I believe that she doesn't even have any suitor and the like…but this mai…she's so…beautiful and her hair is long…she looks so fashionable too by the way she is wearing in all this photos…but I can recognise her brown eyes and even though her hair is long….it's color is the same as mai-chan which is chocolate brown" I said_

"_hahahaha….then you're lucky if mari is the mai that you are looking for…"said ryouji-san_

"_Huh? What do you mean?" asked keichi_

"_Well…2 months ago…she called me and also informed me that she is now in japan because this month is when she is supposed to visit the grave of her biological parents"_

"_Hmnn...so it's becoming clearer that mari-san is mai-chan…keichi…you mention to me that you know where their house here in japan…after this case can you lead me there?" I said to keichi._

"_sure, I'll just inform her brother about our arrival" replied keichi_

"_ryouji-san…you said that jin-san is just one of her suitors…then…your also…"said keichi_

'_Hmnn…yeah…I'm also one but since I met mary, I change my mind then jin started asking her out"_

"_do you know how many man did she already gone out?" I asked_

"_yasu! What kind of question is that? Its sound like that you are being jealous or what" said keichi _

"_not really…it's just that…mai-chan is like a sister to me…we're pretty close you know…I'm just concern"I replied with a sad look in my face._

"_well…to be honest… she told all of us that jin is the very first man she has gone out while the rest accepted that they can only see her from a far or just stay friend"_

"_so you mean that she only dated jin-san?"I asked_

"_yup! And from what I know is that they dated for almost 6 months and then mari has to leave due to her sudden engagement to another man that she didn't know…" said ryouji-san who kinda look sad._

"_that remind me…she was engage to someone else…then what happen to jin?" asked mrs. Nakajima_

"_Jin wanted to fight for her but mari stopped him since she said that she doesn't want him to be hurt by the family that is why jin decided to go back to states and break up with mari and the last time that I talk to him which is last month, and he informed me that he is going to be engage this month or rather next month and the engagement will be held here in japan, he wanted me to invite mari since I told him that she is also here in japan"_

"_when is the engagement?" asked mr. nakajima_

"_it will be on the second Saturday of next month"_

"_why did he want to invite mai?" asked mrs. Nakajima_

"_well…I also asked him that…and he just said that 'I just want to thank her for being my gf for 6 months in Italy and also I want to be friends with her again…now that we both have our own fiancé it will be a good time to close the wound of the past' and with that I agreed to inform mari about the engagement but when I called her…it is her older brother, I think who answered the phone and he said that he will just pass it to mari…and after 2 or 3 weeks she called me back and said that she will surely come"_

"_so…mari has accepted it…" said mrs. Nakajima_

"_yes…so…now that I have said everything about mari…maybe we can now proceed to the main reason why we are here in the library…" said ryouji-san _

"_yeah…your right…thank you for reminding us…hehehe I almost forgot about it because of mai…since I'm also looking in the process of looking for her" I said in a bit of laughing way_

"_hahahaha! That's fine…anyway…why don't we start…"said mr. nakajima who open the scroll_

"_yes, please do…" I said while I open my laptop and got ready to type the information they are going to give. _

"_very well…I will now start…so you must listen carefully…"_

"_Hai!" both me and keichi answered_

"_now…The nakajima family is one of the very well known omnyouji here in Kyoto or maybe the fourth family that specialize being an omnyouji during that time and I believe that it started with the second son which is Nakajima Ryouta…He is a good omnyouji with a good personality as they describe in this scroll…and during that time the eldest son just got married when ryouta had a girlfriend but the family totally doesn't want the girl and months later the family was informed that ryouta's girlfriend is a one month pregnant of ryouta's child that is why they allow the girl to stay in the house until she give birth to the child. And after 8 months, the girl give birth and it's a boy, but after one year the child became very ill and it became the reason of its death that made ryouta suffer while the girl just left and never came back. Because of the death of his son, ryouta started studying dark magic or dark rituals in calling demons…when the family discover about it, he is already unstoppable that made him murder an innocent child which is Ogata Sei, the little Ogata Natsu the friend of ryouta…"_

"_ogata natsu…the oldest son of the ogata who lived in Tokyo and build or originally own that house…"I said_

"_yes, that is right…natsu-kun came back here to finish his studies to be a fully became an omnyouji of the ogata family"_

"_if I may ask…is the ogata family also known here in Kyoto?" I asked _

"_well…not really…hmnnn…how can I say this…" said mr. nakajima who is in his thinking position_

"_you may say that the nakajima is on the fourth row of the omnyouji families while the ogata is on the six row…" said ryouji-san_

"_well…you can also say it that way…" said mr. nakajima_

"_hmnnn….yasu…isn't that the spirit that we talk to said that they are trap because of an evil aura…that is why that monster can't find us is because lin-san place a barrier that only good spirit can notice?" asked keichi_

"_yeah…and thankfully john gave us this(pointing to the rosary that john gave to us) so that it can protect us since we are a bit linked to that house…especially you keichi…you are the most being haunted by that monster…" I said to him_

"_monster…hmnn….wait…can I continue reading the information?" asked mr. nkajima who is now holding the book _

"_ah! Yes…please…" I said_

"_now then…ryouta became obsess and completed the right ceremony to call demons…and to believe it or not…he started the ceremony at the temple near his favourite tree…but he only did the half since he wanted to show natsu where he must place his corpse if ever that demon will kill him…and the other half was done into that house where he sacrifice the little brother of natsu…and it also says here that after 3 days natsu came back to Kyoto and carrying a box…he told the whole clan about the things that happen in Tokyo, he did what ryouta requested but he never gave a proper prayer for his soul to be safe even in the hands of that demon. They said that natru didn't do it intentionally because he hate ryouta for killing his beloved little brother and instead of placing a prayer for the safety of his soul, he place a curse onto to his soul and to the house. The curse is that his soul can't leave that house with the demon unless it will be purified by a fire only then he will be free and the demon will be destroyed." Said mr. nakajima as he close the book he was holding that holds all the information of the past events._

"_so…only one way can be done…" said keichi_

"_well…after that when the main or rather the most powerful omnyouji which is the Abe family, found out about it, they forbid our family to continue in being part of the omnyouji clan that is why this information is being pass down to everyone so that we have to remember the sin that was done one member of the family, it was just like a curse that is being pass down and the whole family had suffered because of it" said mr. nakajima with a depressing look._

"_is there no way of cleaning the mistake?" asked keichi_

"_well…they said that after the purification is done then our family will somehow be free from this long time invisible curse" said ryouji-san_

"_hmnnn….ok! I will just tell the boss about this and it will be fine since we have done that kind of purification once…" I said as I stand_

"_you've done it?" asked keichi_

"_yup! That is during the time of the urado case…way back 5 years ago…mai-chan is still with us…I still remember her that she had a vision of she being killed…that is the worst vision she had during those times" I answered him_

"_hmnnn….i see…then doing it will not be a problem to your team then…"asked mrs. Nakajima_

"_well…yeah…but there is only one problem and that is…unlike the urado case which is located in an isolated area since it is a very big mansion…the case this time is in a rural area even though it is big and spacious and enough to not let the neighbouring house to get burn then it won't be a problem….hmnnn….i will just ask boss about this matter" I said _

"_very well…then our job is done here…I want you to include this book and scroll when you do the purification" said mr. nakajima_

"_hmnn….we can do that too but can we also bring the remains of ryouta-san?" I asked _

"_you can…but why?" he asked_

"_well…one spirit that he trap was the one that we talk to and he said that even the one holding their soul is pleading to be save since the demon had torture his soul too much that is why he asked us to also bring the remains of ryouta-san, in that way it can also be purified and the curse will be lift" I explained while I started to prepare everything that I will be sending to big boss then head back to Tokyo after we collect all the item that we are going to bring back and those are the remains and this two, the book and the scroll._

_~To be continue_

* * *

I will try my best to update soon and I hope that you will still wait for mai...hehehe...the chapter is drawing near...just a little more and mai will show up

Please leave a review! :)

Thank you~


End file.
